The Fox Demon & The Half Demon
by Ember-Cochen
Summary: Few years after the end of InuYasha. The Journey continues with trying to complete the jewel of four souls, and finally defeating Naraku, find out what happens in: The Kitsune and The Hanyo the story is about how Shippo sees the 'New' journey.That's all!
1. The Nightmare

**InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.  
This is a pure fan-made story this is my first time at making a fanfic. So it may not be very good...  
**

* * *

**THE KITSUNE & THE HANYO**

**Chapter 1,****The Nightmare**

**"Kagome?"a plead in the night "Kagome where are you?!" This time a yell in the wind.**

**InuYasha the 26 year old Hanyo yells in Feudal Japan. **

**"InuYasha it's okay I'm right here." smiles a 25 year old Kagome somewhat a little **

**different looking, she is with child. **

**"Thank the Gods you are alright I thought Naraku got you,even if he did he would not last a second **

**with the new tetsiga." InuYasha stands looking at his mate, a bit worried "Are you sure you are okay?**

**I mean if you want anything, Shippo and I could go and get you something for you and the pup."**

**"InuYasha I am fine. STOP worrying." Kagome blushes as he feels her tummy once again.**

**"I am not worrying I'm thinking about the pup."InuYasha starts yelling again, but with ease.**

**Ever since they found out they where to have a child, InuYasha has been a bit jumpy**

**he has told Kagome to rest a lot, and for Kagome, she is as happy as InuYasha.**

**"InuYasha?"Kagome seems a little sad."What?Do you want anything?"InuYasha **

**jumps to his feet once again."No,I'm okay. But do you...do you really love me?"**

**Kagome thinks back to when she saw Kikyo and InuYasha kissing.**

**"Why would you ask a question like that?You know I love you more than anything."**

**He says it to her in the most loving way as possible.**

**"Well I was thinking about Kikyo."Her heart almost broke at the of sound Kikyo's name.**

**"Kikyo?Why would you be thinking about her?If I love her then why,why is it **

**everytime I see you I start to feel I am complete?If I loved her more than you**

**then,then why can I see you in my life and not her?I felt sorry for Kikyo **

**that's why I saw her,if I had the chance to put her out of her misery I would **

**have but now she is gone and the soul the made her live is now back to **

**you so that is that."InuYasha knew how to speek his mind and cheer Kagome up.**

**"You know I love you more than life its self right?"Kagome now lay her hand**

**on her belly and on her husband."Yeah I do."the two now watch the sun set.**

**"Oh!"Kagome jumped a little. InuYasha jumped to his feet again with tetsiga.**

**"What, what happen?Are you hurt?"his eyes now rest upon his wife.**

**"The baby just kicked."InuYasha put tetsiga away,and places his hand**

**on the belly of Kagome."Hey.I felt it move."Inuyasha was proud that he**

**was going to be a dad,he love the title.**

**Hours later **

**"Goodnight InuYasha."she kisses the forehead of her husband.**

**"G'night Kagome."his eyes where as drowsey as hers.**

**"Hey!! Kagome where are you?!"InuYasha yells in to the **

**night waiting for her answer."Huh? What's happening**

**to me?"The Hanyo looks to the sky he sees nothing.**

**He thinks for a moment and it hits him it's the night**

**of the new moon."Not,now I have to find Kagome,**

**I need to protect her and pup."he whispers enough just **

**so he hear the words that come out of his mouth.**

**He sees a shadow that looked like Kagomes.**

**"KAGOME!!LOOK OUT!!"InuYasha pounces for her,**

**he went through her she now lay dead in the middle of**

**the road.InuYasha runs with all his energy to the love of**

**his life he knows he failed as a husband and a father**

**he holders her as tightly and gently as possible.**

**He cries, he saw the one that did this to her he**

**shall kill, he knows what is happening and is happy **

**of what was going on he knew he was becoming **

**full demon.He was being as calm as his half brother**

**he knew what he had to do, he had to **

**get revenge he swore it.InuYasha was as angry**

**than he ever has been in his whole life.**

**He smelled the car than smelled the air,**

**he caught the scent of the human,**

**he heard him from more than a few miles away.**

**"InuYasha?"an angelic voice asks "InuYasha?"**

**He hears it again."InuYasha?Can you hear me?"**

**"Yeah?What,who's there?"no reply from that voice.**

**Then a splash "HUH?"InuYasha opens his eyes to **

**find Sango,Miroku,Shippo,Kirara,and Kagome.**

**Boy was he happy to see that face,that smiling-**

**wait was she holding a bucket?"Hey! Why'd ya throw water on me?"**

**InuYasha asked with a mad voice but with a genital face.**

**"Hey, it was either throw water on you or cook you with **

**my**_ fox fire_**."Said the**

kitsune Shippo.

**"Yeah right, you couldn't even start a forest fire."**

**said the Hanyo chasing Shippo around.**

**"Ahhhh!!!!!You know I was only kidding right InuYasha?"**

**The kitsune then ran behind Kagome.**

**"InuYasha, please stop."then she gave him a hug.**

**"Kagome.I love you." InuYasha then kissed her.**

_**END OF CHAPTER 1!**_


	2. A New Begnning

**InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Here's chapter 2 yay!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2,A New Beginning.  
"Kagome,wake up."InuYasha lay next to her on  
the futon. "A little bit longer?"She sounded like a kid  
begging for candy. "You can rest later." InuYasha was a little  
unhappy about two days ago."InuYasha,what do you want?"  
She lay on her side."Well I had a nightmare and it was in your  
time I was looking everywhere for you, I yelled your name a few  
times and I saw some shadow that look like your body and you got hit by a car."  
InuYasha couldn't help but sit down by their tree and think of all the times  
he was mean to Kagome, but then he really thought for a moment about all  
the times he was loving, helpful and caring he was to her.  
"InuYasha?What are worried about?"Kagome sits next to  
her husband."What am I worried about?WHAT AM I WORRIED  
ABOUT?!?! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!! I love you,  
in the nightmare it was horrible, it seemed almost as real as you and I."  
"Well if it was real would I be standing next to you right now?! InuYasha  
you are a little to worried about me and the baby!"Kagome started to feel  
wet, something happen "InuYasha, get my mother! Hurry! PLEASE!" If  
you are thing what just happen, your right her water broke."MRS.HIGURASHI!!!  
HELP!!!"InuYasha yell from the top of his lungs."Hmm?Oh InuYasha my dear  
what do you need?"Mrs. Higurashi said well loading the dishwasher.  
InuYasha breaths a few seconds "Kagome, she needs you,she asked me to get  
you."He lay on the floor face down to tired to move. InuYasha wakes up to find  
him self in a room he'd never seen before."Ah. InuYasha your up."He turns  
to find his mother in law right next to him in a chair just like his."Where are  
we?Never seen this place before."InuYasha smells but he just smells  
something that was new he could smell something that smelt like him and  
Kagome like as if they were one."Well Kagomes-" "Where is Kagome?"  
Inuyasha was still worried about this strange new place."As I was saying Kagomes  
in room 20 on this floor,you can go see her if you want to." Kagomes' mom  
was so kind and sweet like his wife, but man if you got her angry,(that must come  
from her fathers side.)you would think she was a different person.  
"Room 17,no.Room 19,that's not it.Room 20, that's it."InuYasha  
walks to the room with a smiling mother with a healthy white haired  
pup."InuYasha you made it.We thought you'd never wake up to see  
our baby boy."Then he notice the little baby in a red towel.  
"Well,we did good.Now let me see my boy."InuYasha holds his new  
born as a proud new father.  
END OF CHAPTER 2!  
  
**


	3. Life as Parents

**InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Just to explain the reason why InuYasha is 26 years old, is because I don't count the 50 years he was pinned on _The_****_God Tree_****(I count these as his**_human_ **years not his Hanyo/half-demon)  
**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 3,The Life As Parents**

**"Pardon me, but what are you going to name him?"the nurse ask.  
"Oh no!"the two new parents forgot to think of a name, they where  
going to that today."Um well really we don't have a name for him yet."  
the two parents kind of feel bad for their nameless child."Um how about  
InuSouta?"InuYasha and Kagome agree but first they would like to  
ask Souta if it's alright.  
**

**The Night They Came Home**

**"Hey Souta um Inuyasha and I would like to ask a  
favor of you.""Yeah,Sis?Whatcha want?"He may be a  
teen but still is a little childish."Well we would like to ask you  
if we could use your name for our child's name, but it  
will be InuSouta, instead of Souta is it alright?"InuYasha was  
as shy as a deer."Wow! Sure it's okay with me!"the  
boy was happier than he ever was. Kagome and InuYasha then  
watch their InuSouta lay in the crib then sleep away."Good night  
my son, good dreams."InuYasha then lay next to his wife on  
the bed and sleep the night away.(That's what they thought)  
**

**Later That Night**

**"InuYasha wake up, I need you help!"Kagome  
is holding the baby trying anything to stop him  
from crying."Let me see him." The pup then holds the  
hanyos finger the InuYaha sees blood."Hey his teeth they are  
already in his mouth and his ears on his head.  
Well maybe he was crying about his teeth,  
just give him something to chew on."InuYasha  
was an expert on this child not only did he now  
what was going on, he knew what his son needed  
and wanted."Wow,InuYasha I never seen you like  
this before, or at least around children."Kagome was  
just as suprised as he was."Well I guess I just think  
back to when I was a pup like him, that's all."Inuyasha  
was so good to his son.They both love him so much.  
**

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**


	4. Life As A Hanyo

**InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

** Yay!chapter**** 4! YU****K****I!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4,Life As A Hanyo****  
The 5 month old Hanyo is...well he is doing fine he knows how to walk,talk and he's looking  
like his father each and every day(the way a hanyos ages is different from a human  
because they are half demon they learn faster and age faster, because of their demon side but because InuSouta is half-hanyohalf demon he will still have some differences from normal hanyos, but this will happen later on in his life.)  
"Papa,Mama,me-PuppySouta." "Yep.You are PuppySouta but you say it like this INU-SOUTA.InuSouta got it."My My hasnt inuyasha become a little different."Stop, pushing him."Kagome yells as she makes dinner "I'M NOT pushing him!!! I'm helping him out! Do want him to be called PuppySouta all his life!?!" InuYasha still says InuSoutas name in the same tone as before  
(Never mind about the differentness,he's still the same) "InuYasha?" "What you want anything?" "No.SIT!!"Kagome yells  
"You now you left that in the feudal era, right."**

**Meanwhile back in the feudal era**

**  
"SANNNNNNNNGGGGOO!!!!"Miroku now lay face down in a hole "What? Demons? What Miroku?"Sango asks her husband  
"No.No demons just trying TO FIGUE OUT WHY THE HECK I'M I IN A HOLE!!!!!!"Miroku was ticked off "He-HEE-HAHAHA"  
"THAT KITSUNES DEAD MEAT!!!SSHHIIPPOOOO!!!"Miroku still is confused (how did I make a hole that big?) "Miroku don't do it or some how I'll make you land face flat in a hole!!" Sango was mad but Shippo's only 12 years old "Guess you dont know what happen huh? Well I'll tell you what happen I found the pray-beads by the well, so I waited till someone came that was stronger than me and then place the beads around their neck but, InuYasha wasn't coming back so I wanted to see if it worked when Kagome was in the future so I guess it works." "So really you just miss InuYasha?"Sango was so not suprised on the other hand Miroku said "Why would he miss InuYasha?They fight all the time like...brothers...ohhhhhhhhh."(Geez what is wronge with Him?)  
"Sad to say...Yes I miss InuYasha, and Kagome And I would like to see their kid also."shippo felt like an uncle and a brother at the same time. "Yeah I'd like to see the baby too!" Sango & Miroku say at once.**

**Meanwhile back in the present**

**  
"Hey whats day is it anyway?"InuYasha wonders "Um...Friday...the night of...THE NIGHT OF THE NEW MOON!!!!" (Kagome is a little worried huh?) she didnt know what to do since InuYasha and InuSouta are well Hanyos. "Hey InuYasha what are the chances that InuSouta well change in the night of the moon?" "How the heck should I know?Well since he is half hanyo he may stay that way untill his third new moon, that is if he ever changes"InuYasha is pondering "So you DONT EVEN KNOW IF OUR SON THAT YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT WILL EVEN CHANGE OR IF HE WILL EVER BE ABLE TO CHANGE BACK TO A DEOMON?! IS THAT WHAT YOUR TELLING ME?!?!?!!" "I'm not all that smart!" "SIT!SIT!!SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT!!!!!!!SSSSSSSIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Back In the feudal era**

**  
"OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!" "KAGOMMMMMMMMEEEEEE!!!!" Sango so mad at Kagome. "OH MY GOD THIS IS FUNNY HAHAHAHA HEEE HA HE. ha...ha? YYAAHH!!! HELP!! SHE'S GONNA SLAY ME!!!!SHE'S GONNA SLAY ME!!" "Shippo this will only last for a second so STOP RUNNING!!!!!!!!"Sango's going a little crazy  
"It's 'bout time you get whats coming to ya.Nice to see ya,Squirt!" "INUYASHA!!Finally!"they all wait for Kagome "HUH" PuppySouta non't know who these people are me want to know who that fluff tail guy is."InuSouta is still a little confused"Where is us? I mean where are we? sorry." "You're in Papas time hon, we where just in our time." "'Our time'? What are you saying our time he's not staying in the future."InuYasha was a little mad about the whole 'papas time, our time.' "My son is not living in the future, no way it's not safe for him!" "So it's safe for him to live with all these evil demons like Naraku? Sure it's not safe to live in the future but it's safe to be killed by Naraku,is it? Oh and um did anyone find his beads, I'm looking For them." "There on Miroku.His having a bad time thanks to shippo." "Thank you, InuYasha close you eyes and sit sit sit! Our son will live in the furture wont he?" "Fine but this is not the last of this."InuYasha yells as mad as can be "Yes this the last of it give me the beads, and I will cut them."Kagome does the right thing and cuts the beads with the sharpest rock. "What?Kagome you mean it?"He's as happy as ever "Papa sit!" "Ow?"**

** END OF CHAPTER 4!**


	5. Life With Kagome

**InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

**Okay um...well whats supposed to happen is that InuSouta is supposed to say something really smart so yeah...anyway here you peoples go! ****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5,Life With Kagome  
"AWW but Kagome-" "Shippo you will call me Aunt Kagome now on.Okay?" "Fine so I start sixth grade?"Shippo is so mad he had to come back and go to this school thing."Mommy I miss my puppy ears, when did daddy say a might get they back?" the Pup keeps rubing his head where his ears were. "I said they should come back this month if not then you might have the revers effect,you might be demon at the night of new moon so you'd be a little different than me."InuYasha sure is smart "So now your saying I might not even be a demon for the rest of my life it will be just one night I will be a hanyo? This sucks."InuSouta is more than mad "InuYasha?" "Yes,Shippo?"Ask the shocked hanyo "Are you sure he's your son?"Shippo asks "WHAT?!'WHAT DO YOU MEAN ARE SURE HE MINE?!?!" InuYasha is angry "Kagome-" "No I won't help this time you went to far Shippo." "Shippo go to your room!" "Fine I will! Wait were is my room?"Shippo yells "Aw. Why'd we have to bring him home?" He asks wife "Well I was like his mom so it's only right and fair that we bring him here.Besides he's like a brother to you." "What do you mean he's like a brother to me? He's not ever like my half brother." "Well he's better than ole' what's name." Kagomes refuring to 'Sesshoumaru-Ole' what's name' "You know we can hear you?"Shippo yells from Soutas old room he's been coming back once ever 2-3 month to visit. "Great, now he might be mad at us." "I'm not mad, just hungry." "That's right, I almost forgot, I hadn't made dinner yet.Wopies, my bad."Kagome says well turning the stove on "You need any help Kagome?"InuYasha asks his lover. "No thanks. It's okay I got everything."Kagome is planing on making one of InuYasha's old favorites Ramen Noodles "I know that smell, and the smell's almost as sweet as you,Kagome." InuYasha almost drooled smelling the Ramen and the oder of Kagome "Hey!That was gonna be a suprise, you're too nosiey InuYasha."Kagome mutters under her breath "Ya can't blame me for having a good sense of smell." InuYasha smiles with that grin that tricked Kagome into going back to the past with him many times before "Well then I guess you got such a good nose then, what are we having tomorrow, well?Tell me." Oh how he hated when Kagome would turn the odds agenst him."Hmm...There has to be some sort of clue around here, hmm..maybe she had handled the food."InuYasha was a smart thinker. "...Is it...hm...pork?Pork, is it pork?"InuYasha is a little nervous oO"...But...But...but how?How'd you know that?" Kagomes dumbfounded "Heh.You can't fool this nose, I'm part dog whatcha' excpet?Huh?so, it done yet?" InuYasha almost drooled for real  
"Hey hey hey! Stop it. If you're gonna drool then get away from the food,sit down and wait until I give your food." poor Kagome shes so stressed out with all this noise "Okay everyone dinners done, sit at the table and eat, please." She's had all she can take today.**

Later That Night 8-9 PM

The sun has set and Shippo starts school tomorrow at 7:50 or so, he still dosen't like the ideal about going to school "Kagome! I don't wanna go to school, I want to spend time with you and Inuyasha."Crys the younge kitsune "To bad, you are going and thats final! You can spend time with us after school,now go to sleep."

END OF CHAPTER 5! 


	6. Life In School

Okay so for all of the readers, how do you like this Fan-Fic, Eh?

Really please tell me how you like,Then if you want to be in a story just E-mail me k?

This will end at 12/15/07 at 12:00 p.m.

* * *

Two months have passed since Shippos been in School hes starting to like it...a little. "Hey Shippo

can we walk home with eachother today?" asks the new girl Ember Cochen "Well I guess.Um sure meet me by my locker it's number 125.Okay?"Blushes the kitsune "125? Uhh...Okay got it bye see ya later friend." Said the younge girl "See ya later Friend.Shrimpoos gotta girlfriend! And it's the new girl." said the school bully Ichigo Naraku "She's not my Girlfriend I'm just walking her home today."

"Uh-Huh surrree,and you are gonna hold hands and kiss,Ember and Shrim-OW" "I'm not his Girlfriend, I'm his friend,that's about kick your butt!" says the red-orange haired girl punching the big sissy of a bully

seconds later

"Okay I give, I give."Says the some how badly burned bully "You promise to leave him alone?!" Yells the raged female "Yes today I'll leave him alone.But only today." the two red-haired children walk away peacefully "Hey why'd you stand up for me?"asked shippo "Well that's what friends do dont they?"Smiled the girl "Yeah, well see ya." Blushes the kitsune once again.

after school

"HEYYY!SHIPPO!" yells Runko Kanji Shippos first real friend "Huh? Oh Runko haven't seen you all day." "Hey ya wanna walk home today?" "No.I promised someone else."Shippo says blushing hard "Oh, yeah you promised that Cochen chick,she's hot." "Well atleast I know it's really you." Shippo shakes his head in sham"Hey!What's that supposed to mean?HUH?!" yells the moron "Bye"Shippos running "Hey answer ME!" "Um...let me think...no."Shippo smiles "Hi Shippo.gonna get your stuff?"Ember smiles "Yep...come on."Shippo says

Walking Home

"Ya know,Shippo the reson why I asked you to walk me home was because I wanted to meet your family."Ember softly blushes "Uhh...MY Family? You dont wanna meet my family."Shippo says "Um..I really wanna meet them, I wanna know more about you."Ember gives Shippo what is know to be the puppy pout "Fine, okay we're almost there, um my family is really different." "Different how?" Ember asks well chewing a strand of her hair "Well, you promise not to freak out?"A concerned kitsune asks "Just tell me I won't tell anyone just go a head and say it."says the excited girl "Okay well my Aunt is Human, my Uncle is a Hanyo, and my Cousin is a half Hanyo. That's what I mean by different." Says the some what sad kitsune "Hanyo,Half Hanyo, Wow it's gotta be a nut-house in there." says Ember with a normal expression "You're not in shock?Demons aren't really normal."Said Shippo "Huh?Yeah I know it's not normal..." Shes lost in though "Well here we are." "Huh?Oh okay."says the happy red-headed girl "Hm? Oh welcome home Shippo."Kagome greets the fox demon "Konichiwa,Kagome."Shippos says bowing "Wow.Never seen you do that before Squirt.You hidin' something?"InuYasha examined the kitsune "I'm not hiding anything, isn't that right Ember?"Shippo calls to his new trustworthy friend "Wow, you didn't tell me that they were inu-hanyos, love the ears."Embers says well culching InuYasah's ears "Hey!Let go of me!" InuYasha yells "Sorry but, WHO THE HEY AREYOU?!"Yells the Inu-Hanyo

After dinner

"Hey.Shippo why don't you show me your true form?"Ember asks with a little embarrassment"Huh?How'd you know?"Shippo stare shocked into his friends ember eyes "Ha ha...I'm a ha-" "Shippo come inside."Yells Kagome "Coming!You were saying?" "I'm a twin-tailed-Neko-Hanyo!"Ember spoke fast but slow enough for Shippo to hear every word correct "What?"Shippo Stare with face of amazement   
"What?A-a twin-tailed-cat hanyo?UH...really?Yo-YOU CAT HANYO?!"Shippo managed to say with a grim look on his face, he looked like he saw a ghost "Um...WELL LIKE YOU SHOULD EVEN JUDGE ME! YOU'RE A FULL DEMON, AND YOU'VE BEEN HIDING THAT FROM EVERYONE, EVEN RUNKO...GET AWAY FROM ME!"Ember shouted while running "Hey you want som-ahh!" InuYasha was forced on his back "(sigh) I knew it was to good to be true, I'm such an idiot, man why I'm I like that?"Shippo thought with shame "...HEY WAIT UP!"Shippo says while running after Ember "I told you stay away from me!"Ember said well she turned her head fast enough to catch her lips on Shippos"I-I...I'm sorry!"says the embarrassed kitsune he turned to see she was gone "But...huh?"Shippo was confused "Where you planing that?" asked a shadow of a girl that looked like Ember but with more features like two tails and two...what appeared to be cat or dog ears, and her hair looked like it was moving fire. "E-Ember...is that you?"the kitsune asked "Who else? YEAH...how many people do you know that has hair like fire? Hm?"asked the Neko-Hanyo "But...but you look different.Your true form?"Shippo questioned Ember "Captin-eh-duh!Yeah this is my true form, my hanyo form."stated the twin-tail "InuYasha can't even do that." thought the kitsune "Are you part shapeshifter?" "Um no I don't think so this was one of the ablites I was born with."blushed the neko, thinking back to that moment their lips touched "Where you honestly trying to kiss me Shippo?" Purred the neko "Uh..I-um...Sorry about that."blushed the kitsune "Hey Ember you wanna see something?"Shippo asked his friend "What?What'd you want to show me?"asked the excited neko "Hang on I gotta get something."Shippo writes a note to his new family & takes the jewel shards "Come on! Lets go Ember!"said the kitsune holding onto the neko's hand running towards the bone-eaters-well "We'll be back at the time school starts."Shippo promised

END OF CHAPTER 6

* * *


	7. A Known Place

**InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Here's chapter 2 yay!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2,A New Beginning.  
"Kagome,wake up."InuYasha lay next to her on  
the futon. "A little bit longer?"She sounded like a kid  
begging for candy. "You can rest later." InuYasha was a little  
unhappy about two days ago."InuYasha,what do you want?"  
She lay on her side."Well I had a nightmare and it was in your  
time I was looking everywhere for you, I yelled your name a few  
times and I saw some shadow that look like your body and you got hit by a car."  
InuYasha couldn't help but sit down by their tree and think of all the times  
he was mean to Kagome, but then he really thought for a moment about all  
the times he was loving, helpful and caring he was to her.  
"InuYasha?What are worried about?"Kagome sits next to  
her husband."What am I worried about?WHAT AM I WORRIED  
ABOUT?!?! I'M WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!! I love you,  
in the nightmare it was horrible, it seemed almost as real as you and I."  
"Well if it was real would I be standing next to you right now?! InuYasha  
you are a little to worried about me and the baby!"Kagome started to feel  
wet, something happen "InuYasha, get my mother! Hurry! PLEASE!" If  
you are thing what just happen, your right her water broke."MRS.HIGURASHI!!!  
HELP!!!"InuYasha yell from the top of his lungs."Hmm?Oh InuYasha my dear  
what do you need?"Mrs. Higurashi said well loading the dishwasher.  
InuYasha breaths a few seconds "Kagome, she needs you,she asked me to get  
you."He lay on the floor face down to tired to move. InuYasha wakes up to find  
him self in a room he'd never seen before."Ah. InuYasha your up."He turns  
to find his mother in law right next to him in a chair just like his."Where are  
we?Never seen this place before."InuYasha smells but he just smells  
something that was new he could smell something that smelt like him and  
Kagome like as if they were one."Well Kagomes-" "Where is Kagome?"  
Inuyasha was still worried about this strange new place."As I was saying Kagomes  
in room 20 on this floor,you can go see her if you want to." Kagomes' mom  
was so kind and sweet like his wife, but man if you got her angry,(that must come  
from her fathers side.)you would think she was a different person.  
"Room 17,no.Room 19,that's not it.Room 20, that's it."InuYasha  
walks to the room with a smiling mother with a healthy white haired  
pup."InuYasha you made it.We thought you'd never wake up to see  
our baby boy."Then he notice the little baby in a red towel.  
"Well,we did good.Now let me see my boy."InuYasha holds his new  
born as a proud new father.  
END OF CHAPTER 2!  
  
**


End file.
